El rubi Dragon
by Galaxy the Hedgehog
Summary: en un reino, el principe sonic debera asumir el trono lueo de la murte de sus padres, pero parta poder lograrlo debera casarse con la princesa Sally. el inconveniente ocurrira cuando 2 hermanos hechiceros se interpongan en todos los planes. Marly the hedgehog, Galaxy the hedgehog, Starfire the fox OCs de este fic. no ay parejas confirmadas. lean, disfruten, dejen Reviews !


**SIII! NUEVO FANFIC! Na mentira sé que no me extrañaron nada nadita pero bueno… cómo están? Que Pato cua cua? XDDD na mentira empecemos con el fic¬w¬**

En medio del oscuro bosque, a plena luz de la luna, una eriza verde manzana caminaba sigilosamente. Llevaba una capa negra que tapaba todo su rostro mientras que en sus manos cargaba una canasta.

Siguió caminando hasta encontrarse con un gran árbol de tronco ancho y grueso. Lo golpeo tres veces, haciendo que aparezca una pequeña escotilla en él. Antes de entrar oyó un crujido detrás de ella, al voltear no vio a nadie, así que entro.

Bajo unas largas escaleras, iluminadas únicamente por antorchas. Llego a una gran habitación con estantes llenos de frascos y pociones. En el centro de esta, había un caldero humeando y un erizo verde vertiendo cosas en él.

-ya traje lo que me pediste Scourge- dijo la eriza, apoyando la canasta en una mesa cercana y sacando un par de hongos, ramas secas y por ultimo un extraño rubí brillante color violeta.

-bien hecho hermanita- dijo Scourge acercándose y tomando los objetos

En el caldero hirviendo hecho unas hierbas, los hongos y por ultimo las ramas secas. Esto hizo que un humo rojo envolviera toda la habitación. La eriza dio unos pasos hacia atrás, había veces que la magia negra de su hermano mayor la asustaba mucho.

El erizo verde tomo el rubí y con el fabrico un collar, que luego sumergió en el caldero. Al sacarlo la gema comenzó a brillar segando a ambos hermanos

- creo que esta vez ha funcionado!- dijo la eriza emocionada

- eso habrá que averiguarlo- dijo Scourge poniéndole el collar a su hermana.- bien, ahora canta

La eriza comenzó a cantar una suave pero misteriosa melodía

_El oscuro bosque, él llama su hogar_

_Corre más rápido, o te ha de alcanzar_

_Una pequeña niña su primera víctima fue_

_Y desde entonces, él no ha perdido la sed_

Cuanto más cantaba ella, un brillo violeta, que se desprendía del collar, envolvía toda la habitación. Scourge sonreía macabramente, esta vez su hechizo había funcionado. Por fin podría llevar a cabo sus planes de venganza contra la corona. Entonces la interrumpió diciendo

- bien hecho, ahora solo nos queda buscarte ropa nueva. Galaxy, llego tu hora de ir a visitar al tan querido y aclamado príncipe Sonic

Ella también sonrió macabramente y contemplo el collar brillante. Esa sería su llave para entrar al palacio.

**En el palacio del reino del príncipe Sonic:**

El tan conocido erizo azul se encontraba caminando preocupado de un lado al otro de la habitación. En un pequeño sillón a su lado, se encontraba sentado cómodamente, Shadow, el caballero y consejero de la corona

-ya está decidido su majestad, es lo que arreglaron sus padres Antes de morir- afirmo el erizo negro

- es que no entiendo porque me obligan a hacer esto. Acaso no creían que era capaz de gobernar solo?

- esto no es de lo que crean sus padres de usted, es por el bien del reino.

- entonces no me queda otra que casarme, no es así?

- si majestad, deberá casarse con la princesa Sally

Sonic se sentó en otra silla muy agotado. Apenas hace una semana que sus padres le habían cedido el reino y ahora no tenía tiempo para nada. Solo responsabilidades, papeleos, ordenes, entrenamientos, etc. Por suerte para él, todas esas ocupaciones cesarían al menos por 3 semanas, ya que tenían que planear la boda.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta y entró un caballero y una de las maids del palacio, trayendo una bandeja con 2 tazas y pastelillos. El caballero se puso derecho y anuncio

- majestad, hemos recibido una paloma mensajera que informaba la llegada de la organizadora de bodas real

- y cuando vendrá?- pregunto Shadow mientras recibía una de las tazas por parte de la eriza plateada con vestido blanco y negro. Ella intentaba disimular, pero ponía atención a cada palabra.

- llegara esta misma tarde señor

- bien retírate- dijo Sonic mientras le daba un mordisco al pastelillo

Cuando la maid le estaba por entregar a Shadow su plato de pastelillos, éste le guiño el ojo. Sonrojada, la eriza plateada se retiró rápidamente de la habitación. Sonic noto esto último y le lanzo una mirada picara a su amigo y consejero

- y tú que tienes con ella?- preguntó

- nada…- respondió sonrojado y mirando para otro lado.

**En la cocina del palacio:**

La eriza plateada entro rápidamente y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. Allí se encontraba otra eriza rosa, lavando la vajilla

- que te paso Marly?- pregunto dejando de lavar y notando la expresión de preocupación de su amiga

- el príncipe Sonic, casi nota lo mío con Shadow!- dijo alterada

- y eso que? Me dijiste que él le iba a consultar al príncipe lo del matrimonio de ustedes

- sí, lo sé… pero al parecer no lo hizo. Qué tal si se niega? Y si me despide?! Y si me tengo que ir del palacio?! No volveré a ver a mi caballero negro-

- tranquila, Sonic no haría algo como eso. Él es bueno, amable, divertido… *suspira* seguro aceptara- le tranquilizo la eriza rosa con un brillo especial en los ojos

- está bien, gracias Amy. Eres la mejor

- de nada, para eso están las amigas *sonriendo* ahora ven a ayudarme a limpiar.

Luego de un laaargo día de trabajo, ya se había hecho la tarde. Ambas se encontraban limpiando las escaleras

- me compadezco de la pobre chica que venga a organizar la boda- dijo Marly

- porque?- pregunto Amy algo confundida

- es cierto, no te lo había mencionado, ella legara esta tarde. Pero creo que el problema será cuando llegue la princesa Sally

- sigo sin entender

- esa ardilla es egoísta, arrogante, indecisa, además de exigente y mandona

- es verdad, pero nosotras tendremos que aguantarla

- eso no te preocupes ¬w¬ tengo unas cuantas ideas para vengarme ante el primer comentario mandón o arrogante.

**Pocas horas más tarde:**

En la entrada del palacio entraba caminando una eriza verde manzana, con un tapado negro y vestido rosa oscuro, siendo escoltada por 3 guardias

Éstos la llevaron hasta la sala principal del gran castillo, donde esperaría hablar con el príncipe y futuro rey, Sonic.

**En la cocina:**

- Amy, Amy! Ya ha llegado la nueva chica- dijo Marly emocionada por la noticia

- Bien, le llevare algo de comer a ella y al príncipe- dicho esto, tomo una bandeja y la comenzó a llenar de platos y tazas de porcelana

**En el jardín del palacio:**

Sonic y Shadow entrenaban con espadas y armaduras, cuando en ese momento un guarda llega al lugar

- Majestad, la organizadora ha llegado

Ambos dejaron de pelear y Sonic se quitó el casco de la armadura- iré enseguida- dijo serio

**En la sala principal:**

La eriza verde manzana de largas púas esperaba impaciente la llegada del príncipe. En ese momento, una gema de tenia de detalla en la manga del vestido, comenzó a brillar. Algo irritada y de mala gana, todo levemente con el dedo dicha gema, dejando ver la cara de Scourge en ella-

- Que quieres?- pregunto molesta

- ya has llegado?

- sí, estoy esperando al príncipe

En ese preciso momento, Amy estaba escuchando todo del otro lado de la puerta, con una expresión de curiosidad

- bien hermanita, recuerdas todo el plan, no?

- sí, no tienes que recordármelo, solo dame tiempo para acercarme a él

- está bien, pero no tardes mucho y en la noche te vuelvo a llamar

En ese momento Sonic aparece detrás de Amy y le toca el hombro, ella pego u saltito del susto, esto casi hace que la bandeja se caiga.

- qué hacías? (OLA KE ASE? XD)

- y-yo… mmm… solo estaba por entrar para entregarle esto *señalando la bandeja* a la invitada, su majestad- dijo haciendo una leve reverencia.

- Amy no hagas eso, somos amigos desde pequeños, no hace falta que me digas su majestad. Además todavía no me acostumbro a ese título.

- e-está bien.

La eriza plateada escucho unos ruidos detrás de la puerta y rápidamente se despidió de su hermano. Unos pocos segundos después, Sonic y Amy entraron, ella se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia

- es un gran placer conocerlo su majestad. Mi nombre es Galaxy- término de decir para alzar la vista y mirarlo a los ojos. Él quedo totalmente perplejo al verla cara a cara. Los ojos celestes de ella lo cautivaron totalmente.

**Bueno aquí el final del primer capítulo, no sé si valga la pena seguirlo o es que van a odiar el fic pero buen se me ocurrió una noche a las 2 AM. Se me ocurrió en un sueño y fue, la verdad, bastante loco y menos coherente que esto pero bueno… dejen reviews si quieren que lo siga!**

**Sonic todo un capitulo serio? Marly no es la mejor amiga de Galaxy? Nunca nadie se dio cuenta de que Galaxy y Scourge podrían ser hermanos? las gemas de las mangas de los vestidos sirven como celulares? Esa zorra… digo ardilla es una princesa? Y se va a casar con MI Sonic? Naaa mentira ya sé que ella es una princesa de no sé qué pero igual… se va a casar con MI Sonic!? Ya se pasaron por el fic de Investigando vidas escrito por Marly the hedgehog? Por qué carajos hago estas boludas preguntas? ENTERENSE DEJANDO REVIEWS XDDDDDDDD**


End file.
